


Don't You Go

by c0cunt



Series: Speaking To The Wolf Within [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Morning After, Pack Politics, Werewolf Bonds, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Keith wakes first, the morning after binding his and Shiro's wolves.There are...Feelings to work through, and Altea needs tending.





	Don't You Go

**Author's Note:**

> -crashes through the wall- BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING  
> so yeah. been trying to work on this for about...two weeks?  
> rated as mature bc the entire time, they're buck-naked, and shiro likes to grope whomever he sleeps curled around in this au  
> as usual, un-beta'd.  
> (don't be too worried by the title, i was listening to the all time low song by the same title while trying to think of a good name)

A warm, comforting arm thrown across his hip was the first sensation that Keith registered as he slowly woke up.  The second sensation was his hair being moved slightly by the slow, deep breaths of the alpha wolf curled around Keith.  For a split second, Keith tensed, ready to flip over and maul the fool that was curled around him, until he remembered. Breathed in the scent of the man his wolf was now tied to, and slowly let his muscles relax.  Takashi Shirogane let out a quiet whine and attempted to curl even more tightly around Keith’s tense form, drifting slowly into the land of wakefulness.

 

Keith squirmed slightly, an attempt to gain some sort of personal space.   _ This _ was the sort of thing he hated about packs, even if he understood it; the desire to be close to other wolves was a constant, low-grade itch under his skin, but it was manageable.  Most wolves either could not or would not tolerate that itch, but it had been just another feeling that Keith could list off in the back of his mind to judge how injured he might be on a bad night.  And, gods above, Keith would go up the walls if this alpha, whose hands were now gently roaming Keith’s naked body, would stifle his need for space.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Keith rasped mildly as Shiro’s hand hovered above his cock, as if torn between reaching down further to play or not.  Shiro jolted slightly, hips twitching away from where they had been pressed tightly, and Keith couldn't stifle a snicker as Shiro’s hand darted away to curl around Keith’s chest.

 

“M’srry,” Shiro slurred into Keith's shoulder, pressing his nose into the scent glands at Keith's neck for a moment.  The alpha inhaled deeply, groaning as he bonelessly sank further into Keith's mattress for a moment. “Feelin kay?” Shiro muttered as he unwound from Keith, propping himself up onto an elbow, sleepy eyes clearing the more he blinked.  Keith rolled onto his back, staring up at the roof of his shack, as Shiro absently traced patterns on Keith's skin.

 

“I...I don't feel.  Different?” Keith said hopefully, running through his quick mental checklist.  He stretched to his fullest, wincing slightly at the soreness that twinged around his hips and lower back.  “Sore, but not different,” Keith muttered more to himself than anything.

 

Shiro sputtered slightly, as his face turned tomato red.  He pressed his face into Keith's hair for a moment, elbow sliding out from where he was propped up.  “Should I say sorry?” Shiro squeaked into Keith's hair, pressing a few kisses there for good apologetic measures.  Keith snorted slightly as he turned to meet Shiro's eyes, crowding into the older man’s space.

 

_ “Definitely _ don't have to apologize for that.  Everything I could've asked for,” Keith breathed against Shiro's lips, pressing them together softly.  Shiro moaned, and tugged Keith closer as he deepened their kiss. Keith felt his wolf practically wagging its tail, at the same time he felt…. _ Oh. _

 

Keith pulled back swiftly, breathing harshly through his nose.  Shiro whined sadly, apparently not feeling what Keith had felt as he gave Keith more space.  But Keith  _ felt it, _ still felt it, could feel Shiro's wolf whining and begging at his own wolf’s paws.

 

“Holy shit…”  Keith choked out, eyes wide.  This was  _ nothing _ like his mom had described.  His mom hadn't even been able to feel her own wolf for  _ ages _ after binding hers, but this...Keith could feel their wolves learning each other, sniffing and testing how they now fit together, just as their human counterparts should.  

 

“Do you  _ feel _ them?”  Keith asked breathlessly, pressing a hand to Shiro's bare chest, unsure if he was steadying himself or just wanting to feel the man in front of him.  Shiro stared at him for a moment, confusion plain on his face, closing his eyes to focus, then - Shiro's eyes snapped open, wide with the same awe that Keith felt.

 

“Keith…”  Shiro murmured, reaching out for the younger wolf, who allowed Shiro to pull him close again.  Their wolves were adjusting slowly, in this new perspective, and Shiro felt his whole being thrum happily at being so close to the omega that had swept him off his feet and paws.  Their lips had barely brushed when a tinny shriek started up; one of the standard ringtones that Shiro had never bothered to change on his phone. Shiro growled in frustration, arm swinging around to smack at the stupid device, his eyes only for Keith.  Keith let out a soft laugh as Shiro continued to paw around for his phone, sitting up slightly to lean over the other and easily swipe the phone from its resting place on the floor.

 

“Here,” Keith plopped the phone onto Shiro's side, and heaved himself away from the warmth of their shared bedding.  “Gotta piss,” he added when Shiro whined for him, an arm raised gently to pull Keith back to bed. It was true, but Keith had seen Coran’s contact name lighting the screen.  Had to be pack business, and even if their wolves were tied, Keith wanted absolutely no part in it. Shiro whined again as he left the bed, knowing better than to try and keep him there, and sighed deeply as he turned his attention to the phone still warbling in his hand.

 

“Coran, what do you want?”  Shiro growled, watching Keith stalk out of the room like the predator he was.  He wanted nothing more than to chase down the young wolf, pull him back to bed and claim Keith as his own in every way.  His own wolf wanted that too, but the other one, the one that Shiro assumed was Keith's, growled at the idea of being followed right then.  (Notedly, it preened at the idea of being claimed, but...Not at that moment.)

 

“Just checking in, to make sure the ritual went well.  No issues, I assume?” Normally, Shiro would humor Coran checking in on them, but right now….

 

“Little busy here, Coran.  We're fine,” Shiro said shortly, already reaching to hang up.

 

“Uh, now, before you hang up on me,” Coran said quickly, briefly holding Shiro's attention.  “A few of our pack have called for a meeting. They were pretty tight-lipped about what it was they wanted, but since it's a few days after the run...I can only assume it's to call a challenge for leadership.”

 

Shiro inhaled sharply through gritted teeth, a low growl rumbling out of his chest.  “When will this meeting be?” Shiro tried to ask calmly, sensing Keith hesitating in the doorway.  He rolled over, reaching his free hand out for the younger wolf, inviting to join him. Keith hesitated for a moment, but slowly joined Shiro, pretending that he wasn't listening to the phone call.

 

“Tomorrow at dawn, at the Pit.”  Coran sounded grim, and Keith breathed in sharply.  That could only mean one thing, in Keith's mind. Shiro wrapped up the call with an agreement to the meeting at the Pit, allowing Coran to send out the meeting announcement to the rest of the pack.

 

“They're after your leadership,” Keith blurted out as soon as he heard Shiro end the call.  Shiro let out a long, tired sigh as the phone fell from his hand carelessly, staring up at the ceiling blankly.  Watching Shiro warily, Keith stepped over him and settled against the alpha’s side. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Shiro absentmindedly pulled Keith as close as he could, rubbing his thumb into the dimple at Keith’s lower back.  The silence stretched on for an eternity, only broken by the sounds filtering in through the thin wooden walls from the outside world.

 

“I never wanted to be a pack leader…” Shiro sighed wistfully, still staring at the ceiling.  Abruptly, he sat up, taking Keith with him, who yelped and dug his nails into Shiro’s arms. “What if I just hand over leadership, and we run away together?  Allura’s the most qualified, she’s Altean, she’s a born leader-”

 

“She’s also not one of the wolves who called for a meeting, Shiro.”  Keith cut him off sharply. “Allura is a good leader, there’s no doubt about it.  Maybe even a great leader with time. But Altea doesn’t  _ have _ time against the Galra, against  _ Zarkon. _  They have you, and they  _ need _ you.”  Shiro frowned, scooting away from Keith to give himself some space to think, away from the sharp scent that overwhelmed his senses.

 

“I’m not even a born wolf, Keith.  What can I do against the Galra that a born wolf can’t?”  Shiro asked, doubt dripping from his words like venom. Keith felt his heart twinge painfully as Shiro curled in on himself, not meeting Keith’s level gaze.

 

In the most basic sense, it was true:  Shiro was not a born wolf. He didn’t know things that had been second nature to Keith as he had grown up.  Shiro couldn’t partially shift, and couldn’t tell curious loners about the history of his pack. He didn’t know the territory like the back of his hand, not having spent years following the pack’s established scent trails. But…

 

“I’ve heard…” Keith began slowly, reaching out to tip Shiro’s chin up, and meet the alpha’s eyes.  “About the fight, between you and Zarkon. Probably the eightieth retelling of it, but I heard it from Ulaz, which is about as close to the truth as a wolf can get without being there firsthand.”  Shiro huffed slightly, eyes darting away nervously - as if he were expecting to hear Keith become upset about that fight. Keith almost wanted to laugh at the  _ idea _ of being upset about Shiro  _ winning. _  “The fact that you were able to overpower and outmaneuver the strongest Galran wolf, even if it was just after a dominance battle...That alone should’ve been enough to  _ prove _ you’re strong enough to protect Altea.  The fact that some stupid  _ furballs _ don’t believe you’re worthy because you weren’t born in wolfskin….”  Keith shook his head sharply, annoyance and frustration bleeding into his scent.  “Being born a wolf has nothing to do with it. You’re strong, smart, and you have resources other than wolves.  You can’t sit there and tell me that you learned how to fight  _ after _ you were turned.”

 

Embarrassed from having such a long speech, Keith looked away from Shiro’s awed, determined eyes.  It was one thing to give a pep talk like that to a mate, but to speak so candidly with a wolf he’d spent a few (mindblowingly  _ amazing) _ nights with….Keith startled slightly when Shiro’s hands gently gathered his, thumbs rubbing soothingly against the palms of his hands.  The gentle press of Shiro’s lips to his cheek made Keith’s slightly pink cheeks turn flame red, and a warm bubbly feeling made itself comfortable in the omega’s chest.

 

“Thank you, for feeling so confident in me,” Shiro whispered adoringly, as if raising his voice would break the delicate bubble that the two of them were held within.  “I’m...Worried. I’m not sure what I should do. I  _ am _ their leader, and they shouldn’t question that.”  The weight of those words, the power that Shiro put behind them, made Keith instinctively bare his neck in submission without question.  Shiro blinked in surprise, feeling Keith’s wolf submitting as well, without so much as a raised hackle.

 

“You  _ are _ their leader.  And you can prove that to them tomorrow morning,” Keith grinned as Shiro pressed his nose to his scent glands again, accepting his submission with a hum of delight.  

 

“Yeah...I think I want you to come with me though.  Moral support?” Shiro asked tentatively, his mouth pressing into Keith’s collar bone.  Keith didn’t have to think twice about his answer to that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it. if you did, please lemme know in the comments?


End file.
